For Good
For Good ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York!, und wird von Kurt und Rachel gesungen. Die beiden singen den Song auf der Original "Wicked"-Bühne in New York, nachdem sie in das Theater "eingebrochen" sind und vom Wachpersonal erwischt wurden, der ihnen aber erlaubt, einen Song auf der Bühne zu performen. Sie singen den Song auch, damit Rachel eine Entscheidung bezüglich Broadway oder Liebe treffen kann. Hinterher weiß sie, dass sie nicht wählen muss, da das Theater immer ihre große Liebe sein wird. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Wicked aus dem Jahr 2003. Charts Lyrics Rachel: I'm limited, Just look at me, I'm limited, and just look at you, You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda. So now it's up to you, for both of us Now it's up, to you... Kurt: I've heard it said, That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn, And we are led, to those who help us most to grow If we let them, and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun, Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, Who can say, if I've been changed for the better? Because I knew you, I have been changed for good. Rachel: It well may be that we will never meet again In this lifetime, So let me say before we part, So much of me is made from what I learned from you You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart, And now, whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood, Who can say if I've been changed for the better But, because I knew you... Kurt: Because I knew you Beide: I have been changed for good Rachel: And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for Kurt: But then, I guess we know there's blame to share Beide: And none of it seems to matter anymore Kurt (Rachel): Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring) As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea) Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird) Halfway through the wood (In the wood) Beide: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. Kurt: And because I knew you.. Rachel: Because I knew you.. Beide: Because I knew you, I have been changed for good Trivia *Es ist der zweite Song aus dem Musical Wicked. Der erste war Defying Gravity, welcher ebenfalls von Kurt und Rachel gesungen wurde. *Der Song wird im Original von den Charakteren Elphaba und Glinda gesungen, die von Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) und Kristin Chenoweth (April Rhodes) porträtiert werden. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel